The Mystery of Cameron Morgan
by greedyg
Summary: Cameron betrayed all of her friends. She was killed by one of her own but only one man on this earth knows her secret and he intended to keep it. Zach seeks his answers and uncovers the true story of the Chameleon.
1. ProloguePreview

Everyday, I wake up as Rednaxela Johnson; Everyday, I walk through the doors of the Blackthorne Institute for Boys.

They look up to me as a hero as how I fought along the CIA during The Betrayal, but only few know how for one I am not a hero. I am, or as most would put it was— a double agent. I worked for the Circle of Caven- the CoC.

I made a promise. I promised her that I would never tell her true story.

I swore that I would not claim her innocence

And I intended to keep my promise until I got the phone call.

One phone call could break all my promises to the one I love.

Unfortunately, I picked up the phone.

"Mr. Johnson speaking," I greeted.

"Alexander Anderson.' That was all he needed to say.

I cut the line. I was in shock. I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again.

He would call again eventually.

That phone call made me realize I am not a hero nor a trader, I am a coward.

A man who can't keep his promises and gives in.

I am the man who is revealing the truth, the secret of the legend- Cameron Morgan a.k.a The Chameleon.

* * *

Just prologue. R&R It's a bit confusing.


	2. Ch1 Not Just A Cover

I've had many covers before but none of them were as hard as trying to be Alexander Anderson- the real me.

I walked down Ladies Street in Hong Kong, passing by the stalls.

'Of all places…he picks Hong Kong…' I thought to myself as I walked down the busy street.

There were so many lights causing the sky to be as bright as morning. I looked at my watch- 7:28.

"Damn" I muttered out.

I didn't care the fact that parents were staring at me because of a certain curse word.

Did I even say it that loud? However, I did care about getting punched in the gut if I didn't make it to the hotel in time.

2 minutes.

I had 2 minutes to walk over to the Langham Hotel.

2 minutes to walk eleven blocks.

I wanted to run but there were too many people.

I did the most idiotic action in spy history.

I snatched a pair of sunglasses and put it on.

I took out my gun and raised it into the air.

"讓路啊! 吾讓我將開槍" I shouted. (Translation: Make way! If you don't cooperate I'll shoot!)

Some of the pedestrians screamed.

Some of the hawkers took out their phones but all of them made way for me to walk through.

I smiled and ran as I took off my sun glasses and my jacket.

Before I knew it, I was walking through the golden doors of the Langham Hotel.

I walked on the white and black marble floor.

I glanced up at the paintings of angels on the ceiling like any ordinary tourist would.

I walk towards the concierge counter an asked for the 5-star restaurant- L'Eclipse.

I turned two rights into the hallway and pressed the elevator button.

The two beiged colored doors opened. I walked in as any other normal man would. I looked at my watch again. 7:32

'Great.' I thought and pressed the button with the numbers 43 engraved on it as I drifted into my thoughts.

_(Flashback)_

'_Beep. Beep .Beep.' I looked down at the caller I.D. It's him again._

"_Hello?" I said. There was a pregnant silence._

"_Look. I know who you are!" I yelled. Of course. How could I ever forget him?_

"_Well since you do, meet me at L'Eclipse, Table 23, at 0730 hours at the Langham Hotel in Hong Kong in exactly 3 days, if you don't your cover would be blown' He said. Before I could say another word, he cut the line._

_(End of flashback)_

The elevator doors opened. The waitress looked suspicious. Everyone did. That was the life of a spy.

'Everyone is a suspect.' I repeated my own words. I say it almost everyday to my class.

"Table 23 please." I said. The waitress nodded and walked me to the table.

The restaurant is indeed elegant. Gold and silver was everywhere.

As we walked further down the aisle, I didn't even need the waitress to point out the table to me. Even under the disguise I could tell it was him.

"I can see him, I'll walk myself there." I said and she walked away.

He was sitting in a corner.

Instead of his green eyes, they were brown.

His brown hair was blond. He was wearing a fake nose but I still recognized him.

Technically, I didn't recognize him, I recognized his smirk.

"Long time no see, Goode." I said. A spy can never show fear.

"You too, Johnson or shall I say, Anderson." He said as he smirked. I sat down.

"You know, putting your first name backwards and changing your last name was very smart, I must admit. It took me years to track you down." He said.

I was tapping my fingers. I was sitting across the legend that killed the trader during The Betrayal.

I was scared, frightened. Even those words can't fully describe the fear I felt.

"I did learn from the best, wanted criminal in the world excluding Rome." I said and saw the darkness in his eyes.

"So, why Hong Kong?" I asked. Not wanting to seem like a total coward for not saying a word voluntarily

"Well, I was here on a mission and since I finished early I thought of visiting you" He lied smoothly.

He is a spy after all.

"What do you mean _visit_? I had to fly 18 hours just to get here from Maine!" I murmured loud enough for him to hear.

"Look, let's just cut the chit chat. Ever since The Betrayal…it's just…her eyes…it wasn't right. That couldn't have been Cammie. I want to know the truth!" He gritted through his teeth. He was taking his mask off, and as all spies knows, was a hard thing to do.

"What truth? Just hack the CIA database and read the mission files or try searching Wikipedia, though that would get you no where." I said. Yes, I was playing games. I didn't want to let _her_ down.

"That's bull. We all know that wasn't true. It couldn't have been true. It doesn't make sense." He said. His eyes were intense. If looks could kill, I'd be long dead.

"Fine. I'll tell you but you have to promise me one thing" I said, knowing that I will not be breaking all her promises.

* * *

R&R, thanks for reading. This is the 1st chapter. I think the first few ones will be quite dull since I have to explain a lot of things so bear with me here. I hope you guys enjoyed it! -Greedy G


End file.
